


Love at First Bite

by Wolfs_hunt1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Drinking, Exofilia, F/M, Human, Lemon, Smut, Vampire x Human, human girlfriend, vampire, vampire boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_hunt1/pseuds/Wolfs_hunt1
Summary: Just an indulgent fic that I felt like writing, enjoyed all the process of it, even though it's double the size I was planning XDWord count: 5084Viktor x RosemaryPrompt used: 265. “Somebody’s in love!”Hope you enjoy it.
Relationships: Viktor x Rosemary
Kudos: 6





	Love at First Bite

**Author's Note:**

> This part is a lemon, which means it contains sexual content. If you are under 18 or you don’t like this sort of things then please turn back now. If you do like then enjoy the reading.

The cold winter air meant everyone was bundled up in padded jackets and thick scarfs to stop the nip of the wind. But once they walked inside the warm bar, all excessive clothing layers would be removed, and Viktor appreciated the view. Perched on a bar stool with an almost empty glass of whiskey, Viktor would casually let his eyes wander around the bar, trying to find someone interesting to admire.

Occasionally someone caught his eye, but soon the interest would be lost when a boyfriend or a chattier fried made themselves known. He turned back to his glass, downing the contents and signaling the bartender for another one. Mike smiled and nods before refilling his glass, going back to attending the other patrons without uttering a word.

The chime of the bell atop the door caught his attention once more, and he looked over, a bit disinterested when she entered the bar accompanied by three other girls. She took his breath away and captured his full attention. He sat a bit more straight in the stool, mindful to not topple over and followed her to the corner booth she and her friends had sat at, eyes never leaving her figure.

He focused on them so he could hear their laughter and their rants about some work college being oblivious to one of the girls flirting, but his eyes never left her. He was enthralled by her, and everything and everyone else faded from his view, becoming background noise. Their eyes meet and he swore he could feel his dead heartbeat again. She smiled gently, and he raised his cup at her in acknowledge, making her blush and duck her head down, turning back to her friends.

He turned back to the bar, the tingle of her eyes on him not leaving. He kept siping his whiskey, time passing by in a blur when he felt her presence next to him. She was waving to the bartender and once the blonde took her order Viktor decided to make his move. He turned his body in her direction, to look at her better, and smiled.

"So, what's your poison?" he asks, his deep voice, with a bit of an accent, catching her by surprise.

"Oh… I-I don't drink." she looked down while pushing a strand of brown hair behind her ear, taking a deep breath and looking back at him. She was nervous, he could teel that much, the flurry heartbeat on her chest more than a giveaway.

"And yet here you are, ordering drinks." he chuckled at her, making her laugh along.

"They're for my friends," she nods towards the booth were her friends stand, giggling like mad schoolgirls while watching them like hawks, "they figured that if they invited someone that doesn't drink they would always have a ride home."

"It appears they are talking about us." Viktor says matter of factly, taking his eyes from the booth while finishing up his drink, biting his lip for just a moment while looking at her hazel eyes.

"They ah…. they said you were cute. And that I need to let go more often."

"What do you think?" he's looking her straight in the eye, compelling her to be honest. She turns more to him and a light catches his eyes, her necklace is reflecting the light from the bar, drawing even more attention to her neck, making him swallow hard before dragging his eyes to her lips and finally to her eyes once more.

"I think the night is only just starting. And that those green eyes of yours are intriguing to look at." she seemed almost shocked that she said what was going on in her mind, but she seemed to not notice anything out of the ordinary. She smiled at him, looking over his dark hair and plump lips until the bartender returned with the drinks she had ordered, and the spell was broken. "I-I need to take this back…" she paused for a few seconds, silently requesting his name.

"Viktor, and of course, I'll not keep you from your girl's night out, besides… you know where to find me." he winked at her.

"Rosemary." he whispered her name, tasting it on his tongue and smiled again, letting her return to the booth with the drinks. He could hear squealed giggles coming from the girls once she returned, questions for details soon following.

"Can I get you another drink?" Mike asks, looking from Viktor's empty glass to his eyes.

"Not now pall, I'm starting to get hungry." Mike smirks and looks in the direction Viktor is staring at, shaking his head with a smile still gracing his lips.

"Don't chase away all my clients, I need people other than you to drink in my bar." he busies himself by cleaning some cups, while Viktor gets distracted looking at the pretty girl he had set his sight on.

"Don't worry… I'll just grab a bite."

The night goes on with more flirting on both sides, stolen glances here, and fleeting touches there mingled with small talk whenever Rose came to the bar to order some more drinks for her friends. Viktor even managed to convince Rose to some drinks, to wish she refused at first, but then reluctantly accepted, since he called her out with her own words, telling her she should loosen up and let go.

They were chatting animatedly when one of her friends approached them at the bar, her words slurring a bit.

"Mary we're gonna go, it's late and I have work in the morning."

"That's ok Dafne, I would rather stay for a bit longer, will you girls be alright on your own?"

"Yeah, we've called an uber already." Dafne hugs Rose and whispers on her ear "You go, girl, good luck, stay safe." Viktor smirks at this, catching every word crystal clear, but praising the girl for trying to cheer on her friend. Dafne moves away, waving at them when she got closer to the other girls, also ready to leave the bar. Viktor watches them leave, leaving Rose behind.

He could feel the telltale of his hunger starting to show, a light rasp in the throat, that would soon be like sandpaper chafing every time he tried to swallow. He was starting to get restless, but he was having fun talking to Rose. She was witty and smart, and even though she was starting to show signs of being tipsy, she answered him right back with the same fervor.

But she was getting rather distractive. She had taken off her flannel shirt a few minutes ago, exposing even more of her skin, taunting him more and more, her pulse point beating captivatingly on the column of her neck. He was zoning out, gaze fixated on her neck as if he were hypnotized until she started to move out of the seat.

"I need to go to the bathroom." she said, before very unceremoniously crashing onto him, drunker than she had thought.

"Wow there, I got you." he had one of his hands on her lower back, supporting her so she wouldn't topple over, the other was against her face, caressing her gently, ghosting over her lips ever so softly. Despite the allure she had because of his hunger, he was still mesmerized by her, and so he barely took notice of leaning down for a taste of her oh so soft looking lips. Once he felt her respond back into the kiss he pulled her hips just that much closer, not wanting to separate himself from her that soon.

Her hands traveled from their grip on his biceps to tangle on his hair, nails raking slowly on his scalpel, making him moan into the heated kiss, slowly pressing his tongue into her lips until her own joined his. Once they managed to pry themself off of each other she was breathing hard, taking in harsh gulps of air to appease her burning lungs. She was supporting a bright red blush, to which she hid by burring her face against his chest, making Viktor let out a rumbled chuckle.

Rose very reluctantly separated from Viktor, excusing herself to trudge to the bathroom, legs shaky from the alcohol, and the mind-numbing kiss they had just shared. Viktor signaled the bartender, pulling out his wallet and paying the bill, slipping on his jacket to wait for Rose. Once he sees her, he grabs her jacket and walks over to her.

"It's cold outside, put this on before leaving." she complied, slipping on both her jacket and her dark red scarf. "I'll walk you home, it's late for you to go alone."

"Thank you, Viktor." the walk was long, but it gave Rose enough time to sober up once more and to make out her mind. They walked hand in hand, stealing kisses once in a while, occasionally getting lost in each other and getting carried away. Once at the steps of her porch, she turns to Viktor and smiles bashfully before taking a steadying breath. "I had a lot of fun tonight, thank you."

"You are more than welcome, darling."

"Would you like to come in?" she asks tentatively.

"Are you sure? I'm afraid I won't be able to keep my hands to myself if I go in." 'or my fangs', he adds in his head.

"Who said I want you to?" she purrs seductively, biting her lip and pulling him by the hand closer to the door. She had barely had time to close the door when she was turned around and pushed against it, Viktor's firm lips on hers the second after, hands caressing her sides softly and sneaking under the clothes to feel her skin. Her hands reach up carding trough his locks, to both pull him closer and to steady herself or her shaking legs.

His kiss consumed her, made her forget about anything else but him. His cold hands was a shock, a blissful contrast on her scorching skin, making her moan lowly, spurring him on to deepen the kiss. His hands reach up, to her shoulders, taking off her jacket on their way downwards, discarding it at the entrance while they start to move across the room, lips only parting away to let the clothes pass before hitting the ground.

Viktor's back hits the closed bedroom door, and he can feel her nails raking down his back deliciously before fumbling for the doorknob to get the door open for them to pass through. He lowers his hands to her thighs, and taps them twice, making her jump and wrap her legs around his waist, his strong arms around her for support. In this position, Viktor had the perfect view of her neck, and he littered it with nips and kisses, making her moan when he found a particularly tender spot, that he gave lavish attention to until a small purple bruised formed.

He walked them to the bed, laying her gently on her back once his legs hit the side of it, hands reaching for the hem of her pants, before unbuttoning them and pulling them over the expanse of her smooth legs. Hands cupping her ankles and lips reaching down to them, laying down soft kisses on her legs, while moving upwards, hands caressing her thigs bringing out soft sighs from her parted lips.

"Viktor…" she moans softly, making him cast his green eyes on her, roving over her parted legs, up her stomach and lace-covered breasts until they stopped for a moment of her red puffy lips, drawing a smirk from him, and moved once more until they reached her eyes. "Don't tease me." He chuckles at her making her shoot him a playfully annoyed look.

"No can do sweetheart, I told you I wouldn't be able to keep my hands from you." he makes a point by groping her ass and nipping softly on the inside of her left thigh. He grins at her, deliberately ignoring her aching core while moving his lips to kiss softly at her stomach, kissing her sternum and the hollow of her throat, hands at her hips to keep her from trying to grind up at his clothed hardness.

Rosemary wraps her legs around his hips, and with a surge of strength manages to trow Viktor on his back, straddling his hips, hands-on his strong chest to support her weight. She leans down, pushing her hair away from her face and kisses him, trailing her lips down to his strong jawline and then down to his neck and collar bone. She let her hands wander down his torso, biting her lip while exploring his body. Once her hands reach his pants she took them down slowly, coming back up to straddle him once more, looking him again in the eyes.

"Who's teasing now, sweetheart?" Viktor lays his hands on her tighs, moving them up and down her legs slowly. Squeezing softly once in a while, while her hands still explored his body, each small and faded scar and hard muscle. She moved down on the bed, fingers hooking under his underwear and pulling it down, his hard cock springing up and falling heavily against his thigh.

She looks up at him, pupils blown out, making her hazel eyes almost black in the low light of the room. Her hand reaches out to take his hardness between her fingers, and while still looking him in the eye, her lips land on his hips, peppering light kisses on his skin, trailing a path to his cock kissing from his base to his leaking tip. Her warm mouth engulfs his length, velvety tongue caressing his underside while he watched her lips around his cock, head slowly and tortuously moving up and down on him, one hand caressing his shaft in tandem with her mouth, the other digging her nails onto the skin of his thigh, creating a delicious contrast of pain and pleasure he didn't want to end. His hand went up, tangling on her soft locks of hair, just to ground himself while soft moans of her name were falling from his lips with each bob of her head.

A sudden gasp leaves his lips once he feels her taking more of him in, the back of her throat constrictive and slick, making him throw his head back into the pillow, back arching off the bed. She pulls out after a few more bobs of her head, feeling his hand pulling at her hair softly, a pleading look on his face.

"As much as I'm loving the feel of you wrapped around my cock, I wanna taste you, now!" he growls, pulling her up against his body and ravishing her lips, twisting his tongue with hers, saliva dribbling down their chins. He grabs her hips, raising her off the bed and plopping her between the pillows in the middle of the bed. Lips never parting while his hands reached around to her lacy bra and started to pull it off, soft breast spilling from their confines. His mouth latches onto her left nipple, suckling and biting softly on the hardened bud, his left hand his on her right breast, palming it and groping it, soft flesh molding and pliant against his fingers. His right hand his at her hip, pulling her clothed core against his leaking cock, rutting against her occasionally, smearing some precome onto her feverish skin.

With a sharp tug, she feels the soft material of her panties give, ripped pieces being thrown off to the side while his fingers find her core, molten wetness covering them in an instance. She huffs when a few seconds have passed as his fingers are still just teasing her outer lips, smearing her wetness around. He chuckles darkly and rises from her breast, dark eyes looking at hers when she feels one of his fingers finally entering her, making her moan softly in blissful contentment. He pumps his finger inside curling it occasionally, slipping a second and then a third after a few more pumps, thumb circling at her engorged clit, making her legs shake and curl around his waist.

The waves of her orgasm subside, with his movements helping her ride it out, soft kisses landing on her skin on his way down to her glistening pussy. "You look beautiful like this sweetheart. But wait until I let you completely and utterly ruined. Then you'll resemble a goddess." his tongue licks up a stripe of her juices on her thighs, and then delve deeper inside of her drinking her in. His hands grab the back of her thighs pulling her impossibly closer to his ravenous mouth, tumb still on her clit, albeit at a slower pace now, enjoying eating her out.

Moans were spilling out of her mouth along with incoherent pleas for him to just fuck her. He chuckles at her desperate pleas, sending vibrations to her core, making her toes curl and head trash about on the pillows. But he relents his assault on her aching clit and crawls forward, kissing her deeply while positioning the head of his cock at her entrance, and slowly pushing in, feeling her walls constrict around his hardness. He reached for her hand, finger lacing together.

He stilled once he was fully inside of her, feeling her walls flutter around him, instigating him to move. She felt lovely squeezing around him. He pulled out almost entirely and slowly pushed back in, starting with a slow rhythm. Rose was moaning with each hard trust Viktor made, going even deeper than he had before, moving the bed frame against the wall. Rose's nails dragged against his back, red welts appearing on their wake, soon fading like they were never there.

Viktor grabbed her leg, pulling it to rest on his shoulder so he could go even deeper with each thrust, making them both moan each other's names louder than before. He was lavishly licking at her nipples, blowing cold air once in a while, enjoying her squirming with how sensitive she was becoming. His movements started to slow down after a while, breath coming out in hard pants for both of them, he pulled out of her and moved to the side kneeling on the bed to pull her up, back against his chest.

"Viktor…" she moans breathlessly while he slowly slips back inside her warm and slick pussy. His right arm rises to her breasts and slowly wraps his fingers around her delicate neck, squeezing just enough to keep her grounded while he thrusts inside her until her pert ass is flush against his pelvis, the wet squelching sounds accompanying their cries of pleasure. He could feel she was close to her orgasm by the way she was rotating her hips just so to get more friction, so he reached his fingers to her clit, flicking them and making tight circles on the sensitive bundle of nerves.

He could feel his teeth tingling and growing, itching for a taste of her warm blood with how close to her neck he was. He squeezed her throat just a bit more, turning it to the side exposing more of her skin to him and just as he felt her tremble with the waves of her orgasm, his own following, he sunk his teeth on the supple flesh, hearing her moan that much louder, blood flowing freely to his waiting mouth. His tongue lapped it up, lips sucking gently on the bruised skin until he felt her relax on his arms, a small trail of the crimson liquid still escaping and trailing down her shoulder and back.

Once the blood stopped flowing from her wound her liquid the trail of blood on her back, nipping gently on the flesh once in a while, her gentle sighs spurring him on. He laid them gently on the bed, her head resting on his chest while he trailed his fingers on her back up and down, felling her shiver.

"What was that?" she asks, voice laced with sluggish confusion. She felt her body heavy, and she could barely move, so she relented to stay on his chest, while he caressed her skin, making goosebumps appear.

"I'm sorry about that my dear, I was starving and couldn't help myself."

"Starving? What are you?" he could hear the slight hesitation in her voice, but her heartbeat kept steady.

"I'm a vampire, sweetheart." He could see the confusion leave her face. "You don't seem scared." he noted.

"I'm. But I'm more curious than scared." she falls silent for a few seconds before looking up at him, propping her chin on the hand on his chest. "Why do I feel so relaxed and sleepy?"

"That would be because of the bite. We release some toxins to relax our prey… for easier feeding." he can hear her low hum of acknowledgment. "It will leave your muscles relaxed for a few more minutes, but it should wear off from there."

"What else can you do? Are your senses more accurate? Do you burn in the sun?" this prompts a low rumbling laugh from him, and for her to blush from the embarrassment of her curiosity faced with a creature that could have easily killed her.

"Yes, we have more accurate senses and speed, but the burning in the sun is just a myth. We have more sensitive eyes, so the intense sun does feel like burning, but nothing a good pair of sunglasses can't fix. Although we are stronger at night."

"Well at least you don't sparkle in the sun." she giggles and lays her head back on his chest, fingers tracing small patterns on his torso.

"We can also compel people to do what we want." he pauses at this. She's taking it well so far, but what will she say once she knows he has compelled her at the beginning of the night?

"Have you… have you compelled me?" he makes a long pause, but eventually takes a deep breath and answers.

"Yes.When I asked you what you thought of me."

"That explains why I babbled that." she chuckles, "I was mortified of hearing those words leave my mouth."

"You aren't mad?"

"Not really. I mean, you didn't compelled me to do all this, did you?"

"No, we really did hit it off on our own. And this," he hugs her closer, and reaches down to squeeze her ass softly, "was all your choice, not because I compelled you to sleep with me."

"Good. Because I did enjoy this night. All of it."

"To be honest I was just looking for a snack… Guess I got more than I asked for. Not that I'm complaining." he sais wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"I can still be your snack." she reaches up, pecking his lips lightly, his hands reach up cradling her face and pulling her closer to deepen then kiss. Once they manage to part, breaths coming out ragged, they cuddle up closer, drifting off to sleep in the early hours.

A few days have passed since Viktor had seen Rose. He had kissed her goodbye after they had both woken that afternoon, so they could both go to work, and he had been too busy until the late hours to even go to the bar. And her house was on the opposite side of his usual way, so coming over unnuanced was out of the question. But he had to see her. She hadn't left his thoughts at all in his waking moments, and in his dreams the taste of her body and her warmth haunted him until he woke up out of breath, soaking in sweat and painfully hard.

But even just the memories of her soft skin around him and how their bodies had molded together wasn't enough. Even after he has spilled himself all over his hand and stomach he felt the coil inside him still wound up things, and no matter how many times he made himself come, or in how many different places, he still felt on edge and stressed.

He made up his mind, took a cold shower got dressed, and took off to the bar, ordering a double shot of bourbon once he made his way to an empty seat at the bar.

"Bad day?" Mike asked, setting up the cup in front of him and watching him drinking it all in one go and shaking it for more.

"Bad week." was all Viktor muttered out, draining the second cup as fast as the first. "I can't get her out of my head." Mike looked at him with a twinge of confusion.

"Who?" the look that crossed Viktor's eyes seemed pained like he was in some kind of torture until realization dawned on him, "You mean the girl from last time? The one you were positively drooling all over?" he chuckled at his friend's look when he looked at him with a fake rage. "Look, she and her friends have been coming regularly, so you'll probably end up seeing her if you wait a couple more hours or so. Now, stop brooding, you're scaring the costumers." Mike filled up his cup once more with a double shot and left to attend to other patrons, leaving Viktor staring at the bottom of his filled glass lost in thought.

Seconds blended into minutes, and minutes into hours, everything a blur of movement and sound around him. He was paying attention to nothing around him but his glass depleting and being filled again without him ever having to say anything. His brooding concentration was only broke when he felt a sudden pressure on his should and turned around to look at her. 

"Rose." he whispers, breath knocked out of his lungs. 

"Hi there, haven't seen you around." she was smiling brightly while she slipped into the stool next to him, signaling one of the bartenders and ratling out her order mechanically, like she already knew from the top of her mind what her friends usually drank.

"I've been busy at work, it's been keeping me for longer than I expected."

"That's why you've been missing from the bar." she hums absentmindedly, and turns a bit more to him, "For a moment I thought you might have been avoiding me." she could see his eyes widening and his head shaking a murmured 'never' escaping his parted lips. "I was hoping to have found you that other night. Not sure what for... it's just... You haven't left my mind since that day, I know it sounds desperate but..." he interrupts her here, cradling her face between his hands and kissing her deeply, she could taste the bourbon on his tongue.

Once they parted he leaned his forehead on hers, taking some deep breath before saying, "Me too, I haven't been able to get you off my head, so call us both desperate if you will." he chuckles a bit leaning in once again for a small peck on the lips.

"Will you be here long?"

He hums in thought "For a while longer, yes. Why?"

"Meet me outside in two hours, I should be done with celebrating with my friends by then and we can go and be desperate together." she winks at him before turning with the drinks and going to the booth her friends where.

Just two hours. He could do it, after all, he had spent the entire week pinning after her and not having her. He could sit there through two more hours, looking at her across the bar, laughing with her friends celebrating one of them being promoted. Just two more excruciatingly long hours, where he could hear her, smell her, but he couldn't go and push her against a wall to ravish and taste her mouth. His fingers were twisting around the glass. He was trying not to focus on her but whenever she laughed her laughter would carry itself over to him, and right now he hated his enhanced senses.

He would occasionally look over, sometimes catching her eyes and loving the light blush that would color her cheeks. He had been making small talk with Mike, but his mind had stopped hearing him when he looked over once more, catching and maintaining her gaze, watching her smile at him and whispering ' just a while longer' knowing he could hear her. His focus on her was disrupted however when Mike patted him on the shoulder and called his name louder this time.

"Somebody's in love." he singsonged once Viktor's eyes were on him.

"Shut up." he grumbled.

"Well, I never saw you like that over anyone, so if it ain't love, I don't know what it is. And I've known you since I was in diapers." Viktor thought about what he said for a while. He had loved talking to her, getting to know her, she was funny, smart and had the same love for dark and sarcastic humor he had, they liked some of the same authors and even though they didn't agree on music taste they did enjoy some of the same music.

She was also beautiful. He loved the way she smelled, he loved the way she felt, and above all, he loved the look on her eyes when she looked at him. The sex had been great, and he couldn't take the way their bodies felt together out of his mind. And her taste? He had never come across, in all his 379 years, someone that tasted quite just like her. Her blood had been so sweet in his mouth, and for the first time he didn't just felt his need to feed be satiated, but he also felt his body fill up with something he hadn't realized until just now. Warmth. For her.

She truly had ruined him for anyone else. He only had eyes for her. And so when the two hours passed and he made his way outside to wait for her, he made sure that they would never have to be such a long time apart never again. He took her home, made love to her until the sun was spilling onto her sheets, and illuminating her smooth skin. He vowed to her he would protect her forever and always, and after some more dates, he finally had the courage to ask her to be his. To which she merely smiled and said "I'm already yours, since the moment our paths met."


End file.
